BAMBOLA
by Dika137
Summary: "Akan aku pastikan, setelah konser kau akan selalu melenguh manja dikasurku Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang tengah menatap datar kearahnya. "Kau salah jika bermain-main denganku, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. Story about KYUMIN. YAOI alias BxB. M! Warning. Bad Kyu!Min. Welcome JOY


**Happy Show, September 2011, Studio 1 SBS**

Dia tertawa, terlihat cantik dengan rona merah alami yang sekilas terlihat samar diwajah tampan nyaris mendekati cantik miliknya, tangannya yang putih terlihat bermain lingkaran dibaju soft pink yang dia kenakan.

"Apa benar yang saya tanyakan? Sungmin-ssi benar-benar menyukai boneka?"

Sungmin mengangguk, wajahnya yang tampan semakin merona tanpa dia sadari. Matanya yang sebening rembulan menatap sosok Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya dengan mata melotot. Menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanpa menyadari jika kamera utama kini menyorot wajah cantiknya yang menggemaskan secara utuh.

"Sungmin hyung selalu memarahiku jika aku mengatakan rahasia kecilnya." Ryeowook terkekeh kecil, menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin yang hendak mencubit kedua pipinya. "Sungmin hyung memang seorang atlit beladiri, tapi sifat lembut yang Sungmin hyung milikilah yang membuat aku selalu nyaman berada didorm bersama mereka."

Ha Dong Hon yang menjadi presenter sontak tertawa, menggoda Sungmin yang semakin menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika laki-laki yang kini duduk dihadapan mereka adalah seorang pria, dengan rambut sebahu yang berlengkung ikal berwarna merah kecoklatan, wajah merah merona yang begitu alami, serta senyum yang mampu menularkan sebuah rasa yang terpancar.

"Seseorang pernah memberikannya kepada saya. Hal yang dulu saya pikir sangat menjengkelkan." Sungmin mengerjap polos, menggaruk kedua pipinya salah tingkah. "Tapi entah kenapa hadiah yang dia berikan kepada saya malah membuat saya merindukannya, dan terkadang saya merasa nyaman jika saya bisa memeluk Bunny jika terlelap."

"Bunny?" Yoo Jae suk sontak bertanya, dengan kamera yang kini menyorot Sungmin secara utuh.

"Nama boneka yang Sungmin hyung sayangi." Ryeowook menyahuti, menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu polos disampingnya, tangannya yang semungil tangan Sungmin terlihat begitu sabar menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar. "Bunny itu seperti benda yang tidak bisa lepas dari Sungmin hyung. Dan terkadang aku merasa iri hanya karena Sungmin hyung terlalu menyayangi Bunny-nya."

Studio 1 SBS sontak heboh karena tawa, Yesung yang berada disamping Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil, memamerkan sifat dewasanya sebagai seorang leader dalam boybandnya yang kini tengah melejit hebat.

Bak bintang baru yang bersinar cerah.

"Sepertinya Sungmin-ssi sangat menarik yah." Jihyo terkekeh, satu-satunya wanita dalam acara itu kini menatap Sungmin dengan wajah penuh minat. "Dari informasi yang kami dapatkan, kabarnya Sungmin-ssi adalah seorang atlit judo yang pernah meraih medali perak di Olimpiade 2010 sebelum kalian memulai debut. Apa benar?"

Sungmin mendesah kecil, menatap Jihyo dengan mata beningnya yang menggemaskan. "Apa ada informasi tentangku yang tidak kalian ketahui?" Wajah polosnya yang tidak terima sontak membuat studio kembali pecah karena tawa, Jihyo yang bertanya sontak menunduk dengan ekspresi malu. "Sampai sekarang saya tidak pernah berpikir jika saya akan terjun didunia tarik suara, apa alasannya dan mengapa saya juga tidak tahu pasti." Sungmin terdiam, menatap Ryeowook dan Yesung yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Saya hanya berpikir untuk melakukan yang terbaik dari sekarang. Jadi buat penggemar kami tolong tetap dukung kami yaa."

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar, Ryeowook yang ada disamping Sungmin sontak memeluk Sungmin dengan senyum manis terukir diwajah menggemaskannya. "Aku bahagia bisa debut bersama orang-orang hebat seperti mereka. Yesung Hyung benar-benar mengagumkan dengan suaranya yang khas, Sungmin hyung sangat mengagumkan dengan kemampuannya dalam memainkan instrumen musik. Dan kami bahagia bisa memberikan musik yang indah untuk ELF diluar sana."

Studio 1 kembali pecah oleh teriakan fanz, Yoo Jae Suk yang berdiri dipodium sontak tersenyum dan mengulurkan 3 buah _mikrofon_ berbeda kearah Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin yang duduk berdampingan.

"Baiklah, mari kita sambut penampilan SUPER JUNIOR RYS dengan lagu debut mereka 'The One I Love' yang lirik serta instrumentalnya ditulis sendiri Oleh Sungmin-ssi."

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar, layar hitam berganti menjadi cahaya kebiruan yang indah, lighstick senada warna lautan sontak terlihat, membiaskan cahaya biru shapire yang indah ditengah ruangan.

Sang mega bintang, tiga laki-laki tampan dengan penampilan apik mereka sontak berdiri, dengan tiga mikrofon ditangan masing-masing, dan suara melodi lagu yang lembut memenuhi studio.

Para fanz berteriak heboh saat Sungmin memulai dengan suara lembutnya yang jernih, matanya terpejam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terbuka, mengerjap lembut, seolah menatap layar kamera dengan senyum tulus dari mata.

Berkilo-kilo meter dari tempat acara Hppy Show, seorang pemuda tampan terlihat mematung, dengan tatapan yang tak bisa lepas dari wajah cantik Sungmin yang masih tersoroti oleh kamera sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari televisi besar yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya menggenggam remot televisi. Namun matanya yang tajam hanya terfokus pada wajah cantik Sungmin yang tengah bernyanyi.

"Aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu secepatnya Sungmin hyung."

Bibirnya yang merah tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang tak terlihat. Matanya masih terfokus pada Sungmin, mengabaikan ponsel canggihnya yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya saat Sungmin yang berada didalam layar terlihat begitu mempesona, dengan tangan menggenggam mikrofon dengan erat, mata yang terpejam, serta nafas yang berhembus dari bibir merahnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menyeringai semakin lebar, menggenggam ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku akan ke Jepang dan menyelesaikan pendidikan yang Appa inginkan secepatnya." Ada jeda yang terdengar. "Tapi setelah itu Appa harus memastikan aku debut sebagai magnae baru di Super Junior RYS."

Ada hening yang janggal terdengar, dengan suara televisi yang kini menyiarkan tentang awal debut Super Junior RYS beberapa bulan yang lalu. Awal debut yang langsung mengguncang pasar musik Korea.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Kyuhyun berujar malas, menatap poster besar yang ada didalam kamarnya, poster besar dengan Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum manis menatap kamera. Foto teaser Sungmin dalam lagu debut SUJU RYS untuk pertama kalinya."Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tiga tahun. Aku tidak akan melepaskan perusahaan seperti yang kau takutkan, aku akan tetap melakukannya dengan baik tapi dengan catatan jangan pernah mengganggu apa yang ingin aku lakukan selanjutnya."

Ada nada sombong yang tersirat, namun tatapan Kyuhyun yang terfokus pada Sungmin seolah membuktikan bahwa itu hanya ucapan sederhana yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan dengan baik. Wajahnya yang teramat tampan tengah menatap Sungmin dengan intens, menatap sosok yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Sosok yang terlihat begitu kekanakan namun teramat mempesona didalam kamus seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Anak bungsu dari Cho Hangkyung. Seorang pengusaha terkenal yang merajai pasar bisnis Asia. Dengan seorang putri yang kini tengah mengabdi disebuah rumah sakit terkenal warisan Ibu mereka. Menjadi seorang dokter spesialis yang teramat cantik. Cho Kyura, kakak kandung seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya wanita yang bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu aku Sungmin Hyung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, lagi-lagi menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang tertempel didinding kamarnya, matanya mengerjap datar menatap bungkusan hadiah yang akan dia kirimkan untuk Sungmin secepatnya.

Hadiah yang Kyuhyun harapkan bisa Sungmin peluk juga saat terlelap. Bukan hanya 'Bunny' yang sampai sekarang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui bentuknya. Kyuhyun mendesah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesebuah sofa besar yang ada didepan televisi dan kembali menatap televisi. Menatap sosok pria yang menjungkir balikan hidupnya dalam sekejap.

Menjadi poros hidupnya.

Tanpa Sungmin tahu sama sekali bahwa ada orang yang begitu tergila-gila dengannya jauh sebelum dia debut sebagai seorang penyanyi yang terkenal. Penyanyi yang kini digilai semua orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAMBOLA**

 **.**

 **M5Allrisesilver Present~**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, Typo(s), Bahasa yang membingungkan.**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Korean__

 _Super Junior RYS lagi-lagi menggeparkan pasar musik Korea. Bukan hanya dengan karya mereka yang selalu menduduki dan merajai Chart orean Jepang dan korea. Bukan juga dengan kemampuan ketiga personilnya yang mengagumkan._

 _Menurut Prince Manager. Satu-satunya orang kepercayaan Super Junior RYS. Kehebohan dan gosip yang mengabarkan akan adanya member baru dalam Super Junior RYS bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka._

 _Grup berisi tiga orang yang sudah debut selama 3 tahun ini dikabarkan akan menggandeng seorang pemuda berbakat yang hampir mencengangkan seluruh kalangan. Member yang dikabarkan akan menjadi magnae dalam grup SUJU RYS ini dikabarkan bukan hanya trainee biasa dalam naungan agensi mereka._

 _Namun sejauh berita ini diturunkan, pihak dari agensi SM Entertaiment sendiri belum memberikan kejelasan rinci tentang calon magnae baru dari grup potensial mereka. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Kita tunggu konfrensi persnya saja._

Ryeowook mendesah, menjauhkan Tap canggih yang sedari tadi dimaikan olehnya. Matanya yang sipit mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa kedua hyungnya tengah fokus dengan kegiatan masig-masing.

"Berita ini sudah menyebar luas dan lagi-lagi menjadi trending. Tapi kenapa kita belum tahu apa-apa?"

Yesung menatap sekilas, memperhatikan wajah menggemaskan Ryeowook dan kembali fokus menatap kedua binatang piaraanya yang tidak bisa berbicara.

"Ayolah hyung." Ryeowook sontak berseru dengan nada sedikit lebih keras, matanya mendelik menatap Sungmin yang masih bermain dengan laptop pink dihadapannya, sebuah boneka kelinci yang senada dengan warna laptopnya menjadi bantalannya dalam bermain.

"Oke. Magnae memang selalu terabaikan. Oke, Fix."

Yesung mendesah, meletakkan kedua kura-kura yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kedalam aquarium. Tubuhnya paling tinggi diantara kedua dongsaengnya sontak berdiri, melangkah mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook memfokuskan pandangannya, menatap Yesung yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Memang benar akan ada magnae baru?"

Yesung mengangguk lemah, melirik sekilas sosok Sungmin yang tampak tidak peduli. Seolah-olah kegiatannya yang ada didalam laptop lebih menarik daripada yang tengah mereka bicarakan sekarang.

"Soo Man Sajangnim yang memberikan izin langsung untuk memasukkan dia kedalam grup."

"Dengan masa trainee selama 3 bulan?"

"Kau tahu?" Yesung berkata datar, mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Bukankah kau ingin ada member dibawahmu supaya kau bisa bersikap layaknya seorang Hyung?"

"Iya sih." Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, menatap Sungmin yang masih tidak memperdulikan esensi kehadiran mereka sama sekali. "Kau setuju jika ada orang baru, Hyung?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, menutup laptop miliknya yang berwarna pink dan menatap Ryeowook tanpa ekspresi. "Hanya pastikan dia tidak mengangguku sama sekali."

Sungmin berlalu, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang hanya bisa mendesah menatap Yesung yang tidak berkomentar.

Sungmin itu berbeda, percayalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku lelah." Ryeowook mendesah lirih, menjatuhkan tubuhnya tidak jauh dari tubuh Sungmin yang juga tengah menyandar di dinding berlapiskan sebuah kaca yang besar, baju soft pink yang dikenakannya terlihat kebesaran, sedikit memperlihatkan pundak mulusnya yang mempesona.

"Hyung, Minum?"

Sebuah botol air minum terulur, mengarahkan tangan mungilnya pada wajah cantik Sungmin yang berpeluh, tengah menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tanpa arti miliknya.

"Gomawo." Tangan Sungmin terulur, mengambil botol minumannya tanpa minat dan meminumnya beberapa teguk. Matanya yang bening hanya menatap sekeliling tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku dengar anak baru itu akan berlatih bersama kita hari ini, Hyung." Ryeowook beranjak mendekat, menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Ku dengar dia benar-benar tampan, suaranya benar-benar indah, dan dia seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses."

Sungmin mengernyit pelan. "Apa peduliku, Ryeowookie?"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa dia sadari, tangannya yang bebas menggenggam tangan Sungmin secara perlahan, mengabaikan kernyitan tidak suka yang sempat terlintas diwajah cantik Sungmin yang minim ekspresi.

"Dia akan menjadi dongsaeng barumu, Hyung. Setidaknya kau harus bersikap baik padanya, jangan perlihatkan wajah tanpa ekspresimu, nde?"

Ryeowook mendesah pelan saat Sungmin hanya menatapnya tanpa komentar, matanya yang bening tidak menyiratkan sorot apapun. Seolah ada palang tersendiri yang menyembunyikan raut wajah Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Mata Sungmin benar-benar menipu.

Tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat mengerti sorot arti mata Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Bahkan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sudah debut hampir tiga tahun lebih bersamanya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku." Sungmin tersenyum kecil, beranjak bangun dengan sehelai handuk kecil ada ditangannya, rambutnya yang kini berwarna pirang terjatuh mulus diwajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Selamat siang guys." Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menatap Prince manager yang kini beranjak mendekati mereka dengan sosok pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat mengikutinya dalam diam.

Dengan wajah minim ekspresi, dan tatapan yang seolah terfokus hanya pada Sungmin.

Tengah menatap Sungmin dengan intens.

"Dia magnae baru dalam grup kalian." Sungmin bergeming, membawa handuk kecil ditangannya mengusap peluh yang masih menetes diwajah tampannya, tatapannya yang masih sulit diartikan balas menatap tatapan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya."Namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia lebih muda 4 tahun dari Yesung, lebih muda 2 tahun dari Sungmin, dan satu tahun lebih muda dari Ryeowook."

Ryeowook terpekik pelan, melangkah mendekat dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Prince manager dengan intens. "Dia benar-benar seperti yang ditulis diartikel? Maksudku dia benar-benar seorang CEO BMW AG foundation?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan, sekilas menatap Ryeowook sebelum memfokuskan kembali tatapannya pada Sungmin yang masih bergeming ditengah ruang latihan.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, mohon bantuannya sunbae."

Ryeowook mengangguk, tersenyum lebar dan balas membungkuk. Menatap Kyuhyun dan Prince manager dengan mata berbinar. "Selamat datang Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sedikit bergeser dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin, menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar saat Sungmin kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya, dengan aroma keringatnya yang berbaur dengan aroma vanilla yang memabukkan.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, membungkukkan tubuhnya lebih sopan. "Mohon bantuannya Sungmin sunbae."

Sungmin mengerjap datar, mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan Kyuhyun dan menatap prince manager yang masih menatapnya dan Kyuhyun dari jauh. Tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin melangkah cepat kearah Ryeowook. Meninggalkan aroma vanilla memabukkan yang membaur diudara.

"Aku pulang duluan, kabari aku jika ada latihan tambahan."

Ryeowook mengerjap panik, mencoba menahan tangan Sungmin yang dengan santai melepasnya, mengambil sebuah ransel yang lagi-lagi berwarna soft pink dengan sebuah boneka kecil berwarna pink juga ada didalamnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap tertahan, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kaku dan menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh, meninggalkan aroma vanilla yang entah kenapa menghantui indra penciumannya.

"Ternyata kau berbeda dengan apa yang aku lihat Sungmin hyung," Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, seolah tidak peduli dengan sifat Sungmin yang menyebalkan, Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook yang masih bergeming disamping Prince Manager. Wajahnya yang tampan lagi-lagi mencoba bersikap ramah.

"Aku tidak tahu mendekatimu tidak akan semudah itu, Hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menatap dinding, menampilkan tubuh jangkungnnya yang terbaluti training hitam dengan baju kaos longgar berwarna putih. Matanya yang hitam menyorot tajam, dengan ekspresi tak terbaca menghias wajah tampannya.

Keinginannya hanya mengejar Sungmin, keinginannya hanya berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Sungmin. Keinginannya hanya Sungmin berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya, Sungmin yang tersenyum begitu polos didalam layar, bukan Sungmin yang seperti dia lihat sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Korean__

 _RESMI. Cho Kyuhyun, anak bungsu pengusaha Cho Hangeng menjadi magnae baru di Super Junior RYS yang secara resmi akan berubah nama menjadi Super Junior KRYS. Tidak seperti penambahan member yang biasanya, masuknya Kyuhyun kedunia hiburan justru sangat mencengangkan dunia._

 _Bagaimana tidak? Pengusaha muda yang kini menginjak usia 24 tahun itu merupakan CEO muda BMW AG Fundation yang berada di Jepang, salah_ _satu_ _perusahaan besar dibidang otomotif yang ke-eksisitensinya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi._

 _Sampai berita ini diliris, SM Entertaiment sudah mendapati kenaikan saham yang luar biasa, bergabungnya Cho Kyuhyun sebagai magnae sangat mencengangkan ELF yang sebahgian besar tentu mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai pengusaha muda terpanas dalam beberapa tahun silam._

 _Sampai berita ini diturunkan, Cho Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi anggota SUJU KRYS. Dan dalam waktu dekat mereka dikabarkan akan segera comeback dengan album mereka yang sebahagian besar lagi-lagi diciptakan oleh Sungmin, komposer handal dalam SUJU KRYS._

 _._

Sungmin mendesah bosan, memejamkan matanya saat sebuah spon menepuk pipinya dengan lembut, matanya mengerjap pelan, mencoba fokus dan menatap cermin besar dihadapannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya dari cermin yang berseberangan dengannya.

Sungmin tidak mengindahkan tatapan Kyuhyun yang sulit diartikan, matanya yang bening hanya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa takut, mengabaikan spon bedak yang terkadang membuat kedua matanya terasa perih.

Hampir dua bulan sejak kedatangan Kyuhyun keruang latihan, hampir dua bulan sejak Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun pertama kali, dan hampir dua bulan Sungmin merasa bahwa ada orang yang benar-benar tertarik padanya.

Menatapnya tanpa takut meski Sungmin juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aduh, Kyuhyun-ssi tampan sekali."

Sungmin mengernyit, menatap Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak berkomentar apapun. Lagi-lagi tatapan mereka bertemu dalam pantulan cermin, tanpa kata dan terkunci disana, seolah menyelami keindahan tatapan pasangan masing-masing.

Sungmin mengabaikan Kyuhyun sebagaimana Sungmin mengabaikan orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya itu seolah memaksanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, bukan hanya melirik, tapi benar-benar menatapnya dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bersikap layaknya sebuah magnae baru yang polos, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bersikap seolah membutuhkan pertolongan dan selalu ingin dilindungi oleh member yang lain, sikap yang tanpa sadar membuat Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun lebih dari yang Sungmin harapkan.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyapa Sungmin selama Sungmin juga tidak menyapa Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun benar-benar bersikap sebagaimana Sungmin yang asli bersikap, seolah Kyuhyun benar-benar mengerti Sungmin dan menantang Sungmin yang sebenarnya, bukan Sungmin yang polos dan menggemaskan dimata fanz mereka..

Kyuhyun akan berakting menjadi magnae yang menggemaskan dengan aura pangeran yang menguar, Kyuhyun akan berakting sebagai member yang dilimpahi kasih sayang oleh mereka semua jika kamera menyala, Kyuhyun akan bersikap seolah-olah dia dan Sungmin adalah saudara yang tidak ingin terlepas, mereka berperan begitu manis saat Kyuhyun debut dalam variety untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun bersikap sebagaimana Sungmin bersikap. Dan Sungmin tidak ingin dia tertarik dan peduli lebih dari yang Sungmin inginkan sebenarnya.

Sungmin akan selalu menjaga jarak, tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun menghapus jarak itu tanpa Sungmin sadari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, memejamkan kedua bola matanya dan menikmati saat teriakan bergema di indra pendengarannya. Ini penampilan pertamanya bersama Sungmin, ini penampilan pertamanya untuk membuktikan pada Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa Sungmin abaikan begitu mudahnya, ini penampilan pertama Kyuhyun untuk membuat Sungmin sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam dunia yang sama dengan Sungmin.

Semuanya untuk Sungmin sejak awal, semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan selama ini.

Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil, matanya yang tajam menatap lautan biru dihadapannya dengan tatapan tanpa arti, tangannya menggenggam mikrofon dengan lembut, menikmati alunan melodi lagu debut mereka yang kini diputar memenuhi studio 1 M Coutdown.

 _Kelihatannya waktu yang terkumpul menjadi_ _lebih_ _serakah_

 _Melihat hal itu menjadi_ _semakin_ _lebi_ _h_ _menyakitkan_

 _hari ini dari pada kemarin oh,_ _wanitaku_

Yesung memulai, dengan suara seraknya yang khas. Nada melodi rendah diawal sukses membuat teriakan elf teredam, terdiam menikmati bagaimana mempesonanya suara lemah Yesung yang mampu menggetarkan hati mereka.

 _Setelah ku sadari bahwa aku  
tidak bisa benar-benar gembira_ _,_ _dengan senyum_ _seperti itu_ _kepadaku  
Bahwa tidak ada yang istimewa, baby_

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menikmati bagaimana Sungmin meliriknya dari kursi tinggi yang dia duduki. Suaranya yang merdu menggema, menggeparkan ELF untuk pertama kalinya. Kyuhyun pada dasarnya berbeda, pesonanya benar-benar meluluhkan bahkan ELF yang paling setia sekalipun, tidak ada yang benar-benar mampu menolak pesonanya.

 _Bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta kepadaku  
Karena sepertinya kau akan  
datang kepadaku  
Jika aku menunggu sebentar saja_

Sungmin menghela nafas, menjauhkan mikrofon ditangannya saat mendapati tatapan berani Kyuhyun yang tertuju padanya sejak Sungmin membuka kedua belah bibir tipisnya untuk bernyanyi. Teriakan penggemar seolah tidak terdengar dalam indra pendengarannya, yang ada dalam benaknya entah kenapa lagu itu seolah membuatnya merasa tersindir.

Ada yang aneh dengan magnae baru mereka. Magnae baru yang jelas-jelas menantang Sungmin

 _Dengan harapan ini, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu  
Meski aku tau ketika __waktu akhirnya tiba_ _  
Ini akan menyakitkan_ _untukku_ _, oh_ _wanitaku_

Kyuhyun melangkah turun dari kursi yang didudukinya, mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas pada Sungmin yang berada tepat disampingnya, suaranya yang merdu masih mengalun dengan lembut, mempesona nyaris semua wanita yang duduk dibangku penonton.

 _Meski aku ingin percaya  
Bahwa senyum itu hanya_ _untukku  
Hal itu mungkin tidak benar, bukan?_ _  
Tapi tetap saja...  
mungkin saja..._

Sungmin menyambutnya, dengan senyum kekanakannya yang selalu membuat ELF terpesona, tangannya yang terasa dingin berada dalam genggaman hangat tangan Kyuhyun. Sang magnae baru yang sukses menyihir ratusan ELF yang menyaksiskan penampilan mereka malam itu. Kyuhyun berhasil membuat ELF menerima kehadirannya dengan tangan terbuka, Kyuhyun berhasil mencuri perhatian mereka dan menempatkan Kyuhyun sebagai bagian dari mereka malam itu tanpa penolakan yang berarti.

 _Bagaimana jika aku  
menemukanmu lebih dulu  
Bukan, jika aku tidak  
mengenalmu  
Angan-angan ini __tidak_ _sia-sia_ _bukan?_

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dalam nyanyiannya, kakinya yang mungil juga menapaki lantai. Matanya yang sipit menatap para penggemar dihadapannya dengan raut bahagia, tangannya yang bebas juga terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Yesung yang terlebih dulu terulur untuk menggenggamnya. 

_Karena aku terlanjur hidup dalam waktu milikmu_

 _Meskipun cinta bertambah  
sebanyak bebannya waktu  
Meskipun rasa sakit itu berat  
Tetap saja, aku merasa kau akan mencintaiku_

Mereka berdiri berdampingan, dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang berdiri berdampingan dengan nada tinggi mereka yang kini membuat para penonton nyaris terdiam dengan mata terpejam penuh arti, tangan mereka tergenggam oleh pasangan masing-masing. Menyatu dalam lantuanan nada yang sempurna.

 _Karena sepertinya kau akan_ _datang kepadaku_

 _jika aku_ _menunggu sebentar saja_

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, tersenyum manis menatap ribuan ELF yang berteriak heboh didepan mereka.

 _Dengan harapan ini, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu  
Meski aku tau bahwa waktu __akan berakhir_ _hari ini_

 _oh_ _wanitaku.._ _  
_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menggenggam tangan Sungmin lebih erat dari yang Kyuhyun harapkan. Tubuhnya berputar memenuhi insting, membawa tubuhnya yang tinggi menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya, matanya terfokus pada Sungmin, dengan suara lembutnya yang memenuhi studio, dengan nafas lirihnya yang mendebarkan.

 _Oh~_ _Kekasihku_ _..._

Fanz berteriak, panggung utama terasa heboh karena teriakan fanz yang menggema. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dalam nyanyiannya, tangannya bergerak cepat menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin yang masih terpaku dalam pelukannya, memerangkap tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau milikku sekarang Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin terdiam, terpaku saat Kyuhyun berbisik begitu lirih ditelinganya, tangannya yang bebas memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, seolah berbaur dengan euforia fanz mereka malam itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ooo~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sungmin menguap bosan menatap kemeriahan pesta dihadapannya. Ryeowook yang tertawa begitu bahagia kini tengah menari dengan gerakan abstrak dengan tangan mungilnya senantiasa menarik Yesung untuk ikut menari bersamanya.

Beberapa kru terlihat tertawa dengan minuman beralkohol berada dalam genggaman mereka, Prince manager nyaris tertidur disudut sofa dengan tangannya senantiasa bertepuk saat nama Kyuhyun terdengar.

Mereka mengelu-elukan sang magnae baru, mereka merayakan kehadiran magnae baru yang berhasil menjadi trending topik dalam semalam, mereka membanggakan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap Sungmin dari ujung sofa yang berseberangan.

Ditangannya terdapat wine jernih berwarna ungu, bergoyang dalam gelas bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya yang putih. Kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan terpasang rapi, meski dua buah kancing terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang entah kenapa terbentuk dengan warna kulitnya yang teramat pucat.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam, menikmati bagaimana Kyuhyun jelas-jelas menantangnya sejak tadi. Tidak ada yang berani menatap Sungmin begitu intens jika mengenal Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang berani mengusik Sungmin jika kamera tidak menyorot mereka saat itu.

Tidak ada yang berani selama ini.

Mungkin, kecuali Kyuhyun yang sampai sekarang masih menatapnya.

Sungmin menguap malas, menarik jaz abu-abu yang disampirkannya disisi sofa yang Sungmin duduki, kakinya melangkah cepat meninggalkan kebisingan pesta yang mengganggunya sejak tadi.

Matanya yang bening menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Menikmati kaca-kaca besar yang memantulkan tubuhnya yang mungil dengan rambut blondenya yang acak-acakan.

Sungmin menyukai kesendirian, Sungmin merasa nyaman saat dirinya hanya seorang diri. Sungmin menyukai bagaimana dirinya harus bersikap apa adanya tanpa harus tersenyum dan memasang wajah polos dihadapan para fanznya. Sungmin menyukai semua itu, meski terbalik dengan apa yang Sungmin geluti sekarang.

Matanya yang bening mengerjap, menikmati wajah pucatnya yang kini menyorot tajam mentap pantulan tubuhnya sendiri. Menikmati bagaimana hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka mengelus kulit tubuhnya yang sehalus porselin.

"Menikmati kesendirianmu?"

Sungmin tidak berkomentar, matanya mengerjap malas menatap tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun yang melangkah dalam diam mendekatinya. Kakinya melangkah kecil, seolah menikmati memandangi tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menipu fanzmu dengan baik selama ini? Kau luar biasa."

Sungmin lagi-lagi tidak berkomentar, tubuhnya berbalik secara perlahan dan mendapati bahwa Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan yang tertuju langsung pada Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya begitu intens. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat, memberikan sedikit cela untuk Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang kian mendekati wajah cantiknya yang datar.

"Kenapa kau bergabung jika kau hanya ingin menarik perhatianku?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, tangannya yang pucat terulur dan menyentuh kedua pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Matanya yang tajam menghunus Sungmin dengan tatapan yang membuat Sungmin berpikir dua kali.

Tatapan Kyuhyun bukan lagi tatapan yang bertujuan menantangnya.

Tatapan itu..

"Kenapa kau yang sekarang malah terlihat menyedihkan dimataku?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan tanpa dia sadari, tangannya mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya yang hanya berjarak beberap inci dari tubuh jangkung milik Kyuhyun. Matanya menyorot tanpa arti menatap Kyuhyun. Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar lirih entah kenapa menyentuh htinya yang terasa beku.

"Kau tertarik padaku?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil merespon pertanyaan Sungmin dengan wajahnya yang tetap datar, semakin mendekatkan wajah tampannya dan menyetuh bibir merah Sungmin yang terkatup rapat dengan sebuah jilatan kecil, tangannya yang bebas masih bermain-main dengan pipi halus milik Sungmin yang pucat.

"Aku tergila-gila padamu jika kau tahu, Ming."

Sungmin hanya diam membisu, tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh kerah leher Kyuhyun yang tidak terkancing. Tangannya bergerak pelan dan menarik wajah Kyuhyun kian mendekat, tubuhnya menjinjit dan membawa wajah tampan Kyuhyun berdampingan dengan wajah cantiknya.

"Kau salah menilaiku sejak awal, Cho."

Kyuhyun terdiam saat suara lirih Sungmin terdengar begitu erotis ditelinganya, tangan Sungmin yang berada disekitaran lehernya malah bermain dengan nakal, mengelus leher pucat Kyuhyun dengan elusan yang menggetarkan.

"Kau tertarik padaku-"

Suara Sungmin seperti lullabi penghipnotis.

"Kau tergila-gila padaku-"

Sungmin menyeringai kecil, mendekatkan wajah cantiknya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut, mengeluarkan lidah kecilnya dan memberikan jilatan nakal yang membungkam bibir Kyuhyun secara cepat.

Aroma vanilla yang menguar semakin membuat Kyuhyun terpaku dengan posisinya sejak tadi.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka diganggu, Brengsek."

Kyuhyun mematung, menatap kepergian tubuh Sungmin yang meninggalkan rasa mual pada tubuhnya.

Hanya ciuman, dan Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa horny.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
